Las cosas de lo que estamos hechos
by Drewyd
Summary: Pre Ant-Man. Tres años atrás, Scott y Hope toman las decisiones más importantes de sus vidas o, en todo caso, son tomadas por ellos.


**Disclaimer** : Ant-Man no me pertenece, ni tampoco busco hacer dinero con esta historia. Todo es de Marvel Studios.

* * *

 _las cosas de lo que estamos hechos_

2012

 **Scott**

La llamada no dura lo suficiente, ni cerca. Scott quiere ordenarles a los guardias que le den más minutos, que necesita _horas_ para decirle todo lo que quería a Maggie y a Cassie, pero de eso, ni chance.

—¿Papi? —había dicho su pequeña princesa, su bebé, al teléfono. Maggie se había rehusado a hablar con él más de lo necesario. Probablemente ya estuviese preparando los papeles del divorcio—; papi, ¿qué sucede?

—Cassie, dulzura —no había palabras para describir el revoltijo de dolor que sintió Scott en ese momento. Iba a abandonar a su hija de cuatro años para irse a la _cárcel_ —… papi se va a tener que ir por un tiempo a un sitio lejano. No te podré visitar.

—¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Dónde es eso? ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? ¿Por qué?

Scott no responde ninguna de las preguntas, porque las respuestas no son suficientes en su mente. Sus amigos siempre le habían dicho lo mismo, _eres demasiado impulsivo, Scotty_ y _tienes que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas._

Si en su mente había estado eufórico al liberar todos esos archivos de la compañía las horas transcurridas luego, ahora esta letárgico, agotado. «¿Hay una ocasión en la que el bien no deba de ser hecho? ¿Tenía que ser yo el que los filtrase?».

Su juicio con el jurado era en unas horas, pero Scott no tiene ningún optimismo acerca de cómo iba a terminar. Su abogado había sido muy franco con él en ese aspecto.

—Te van a destrozar —le dijo al examinar el caso—. Van a estar furiosos por la pérdida de la compañía, y necesitan a alguien con quien descargarse. Ahí entras tú.

La pregunta es cuánto sería su sentencia. Con optimismo, le caerían tres años como mínimo por robo de tercer grado, felonía de nivel D, y siete como máximo.

El pensamiento de no volver a ver a Cassie por siete años es desesperante. No sabe si echarse a llorar o tratar de pensar en maneras para hacer su tiempo en la cárcel el menor posible. _Tiene_ que estar ahí para Cassie, y _tiene_ que explicarle que él no era un criminal, que no había lastimado a nadie. Solamente había hecho lo correcto.

«Si paso lo peor allá, siete años completos de sentencia, saldré cuando Cassie tenga once años. Seré un extraño para ella».

Se iba a quedar sin hija, sin esposa, sin trabajo y sin amigos, porque ninguno quería estar asociado con el famoso ladrón de VistaCorp. Lo único que le reconforta es el pensamiento que el dinero robado de todas esas personas fuese devuelto, que al menos ellas sí iban a tener otra oportunidad.

«Tengo que salir de allí. Tengo que volver con Cassie.»

Al final a Scott Edward Harris Lang le cae el mínimo de tres años, gracias a que ninguna vida humana fue puesta en peligro, a que los daños fuesen únicamente materiales y que varias personas se simpatizaran con su causa, un mártir que sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto.

Se le pasa por la mente intentar volver a contactar a Maggie, porque también quiere hablar con ella y explicarle todo con detalle, pero las cosas ya iban mal entre ellos antes del hurto, nada que decir ahora. En toda probabilidad nunca iría a visitarle a la cárcel, ni tampoco le enviaría nada. En toda probabilidad, Scott Lang sería esa mancha oscura en su pasado.

Los guardias lo llevan en un carro blindado a San Quentin con otros dos reos, y Scott ya siente la densa atmósfera alterar todas sus interacciones. Iba a la cárcel, él, con su maestría en ingeniería eléctrica y su registro intachable. Iba a pasar tres años de su vida con verdaderos criminales, lejos de su mujer que probablemente ya no lo iba a ser mas, y de su pequeña hija de cuatro años que todavía creía que él era el héroe de los cuentos.

«Voy a salir de aquí. Voy a salir de aquí. Son tres años». Si su compañero de celda latino es simpático, Scott no se da cuenta de ello, y si alguien más escucha el suave nombre de su hija, susurrado mientras sueña pesadillas, nadie más lo menciona. El sitio es oscuro, y reclusivo, y nada huele bien, y es difícil recordar cómo era la vida común y corriente después de pasar un tiempo allí.

«Voy a salir de aquí. Voy a salir de aquí. Voy a volver a ver la luz del sol, voy a volver a sentir la brisa, la risa de Cassie.»

Seis meses. Un año. Dieciocho meses. Dos años. Cassie cumplía cinco, seis años. Nadie nunca lo visitó.

«Voy a salir de aquí. Sólo espérame, Cassie. Voy a volver a ti. Sólo _espérame_ ».

 **Hope**

El alcohol le incinera la garganta, y las lágrimas se le saltan de los ojos. Por un segundo cree que el líquido no le va a pasar, pero toma una bocanada de aire y lo fuerza hacia abajo. El mundo gira alrededor suyo.

—… me dijo lo mismo —le cuenta Darren, emocionado por el alcohol y el sentimiento de liberación. A la miseria le gustaba compañía—. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan condescendiente?

—No se molestó en acudir a mi graduación de secundaria, ni tampoco a la de mi universidad —le responde Hope, quitándose mechones oscuros de los ojos—. Me sorprende que recuerde llamarme por mi cumpleaños. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe mi edad.

Por alguna razón eso hace que Darren estalle en carcajadas, y Hope también sonríe, borracha. Se siente un poco patética, y también irritada, pero sobre todo se siente _liberada_. Ya no es la única despreciada por Hank Pym; ya no es la única quien parece perder valor cada vez que se detiene junto al doctor.

El mundo se siente un poco menos solitario con Darren.

—Propongo otro brindis, por todos los eventos perdidos de Hank Pym —ya han perdido la cuenta de los brindis. Solamente buscan otra excusa para seguir bebiendo. El alcohol es bueno, el alcohol llena el vacío en el pecho de Hope y la hace más valiente. Nunca le habría confesado esos sentimientos reprimidos a Darren de otra forma.

—Recuérdame por qué fue que te eligió como pupilo —le pide Hope, acomodándose mejor en el sofá y aplastándose el pelo contra la espalda. Su cabello está demasiado largo, y le irrita tanto que podría habérselo cortado en ese mismo momento. Darren no la hubiese detenido, eso sin duda.

—Qué se yo —replica él, sentado frente suyo en el otro sofá. Entre más alcohol entra en su boca más grandilocuentes se vuelven sus gestos. La calva le brilla a la luz de los bombillos—. Pensé que era porque, ya sabes, tenía un _mínimo_ de respeto por mi, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Probablemente no le quedó otra opción que aceptarme. Dios es testigo que ni un solo cumplido me dio en todos los años que trabajé con él. _Ni uno solo_.

—Podríamos ir en este momento a su casa y decirle que ambos obtuvimos un doctorado en astrofísica y lo único que nos diría sería «vale, qué bien, muy interesante. Tienen que irse, estoy trabajando en algo importante».

Darren se echa a reír otra vez, aunque a Hope no le resulta divertida su propia imitación. Es demasiado similar a lo que ocurriría en la vida real, y duele.

Se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, sintiendo el tráfico de San Francisco fuera en las calles, y la suave música que Hope había colocado, y el alcohol hace que diga cosas terribles.

—Ojalá hubiese muerto él —los ojos de Darren se enfocan en ella sin aviso, un poco nublados por la borrachera, pero ella es consciente de que está escuchando cada palabra con atención—. Ni siquiera sé si fue en un accidente de avión, o si se ahogó, o Dios sabe qué. Ojalá hubiese sido Hank el que hubiese muerto, y fuese mamá la que estuviese viva. Te habría encantado conocerla.

Su voz suena en carne viva, como una herida infectada recientemente abierta que ha comenzado a sangrar otra vez. En toda probabilidad, nunca dejó de sangrar.

Darren le sirve más whisky, pero ella lo deja en la mesa con movimientos lentos. Lo que dijo le dolió, de verdad que le dolió, y una parte de ella desea que no hubiese tanto resentimiento y amargura en su interior, tanto odio que iba a terminar por pudrirla, como a Darren.

Podría haberse disculpado en ese momento, decir que dichas palabras salieron de su boca producto del alcohol, pero ambos saben que eso no es cierto. Los únicos que dicen la verdad son los niños y los borrachos, después de todo.

—Hope —dice Darren, alzando su copa al aire y por poco no derramándola. Una sonrisa retorcida le desfigura el rostro—… Hope. Nadie nunca dirá que la vida es fácil, o justa. Mereces un mejor padre, merezco un mejor mentor. La compañía merece un mejor líder, alguien más que Hank. Ya han sido suficientes años de desdén, de menosprecio. Es hora de cambiar las cosas.

Y Hope le sonríe mientras él vuelve a tomar un trago, y luego otro, y luego se va de su apartamento con pasos determinados y ojos nubosos.

Y con esa misma sonrisa dos días después Hope Van Dyne se levanta de su asiento en la junta directiva, con el cabello recién cortado y un traje a punto, para dar el voto decisivo.

—Apoyo la destitución de Henry Jonathan Pym como CEO de Tecnologías Pym, y nomino a Darren Cross como sustituto inmediato.

Pronuncia cada palabra con lentitud, mirando a Hank al rostro, y cuando éste sale de la sala, haciendo muestra del famoso temperamento Pym, Hope se siente mejor, sólo un poquito.

«Métete por donde te quepan todas tus mentiras» piensa, al mismo tiempo que se deja abrazar por Darren.

La herida supura más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer. No hay suficientes historias de Ant-Man en la web, mucho menos en español, así que he decidido poner mi granito de arena. Espero haber logrado captar bien la esencia de ambos, especialmente al escribir sobre ellos tres años más jóvenes, y no en su mejor momento.

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
